Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Ariel C. Rilmonn
Summary: Eli and Clare are completely different. And yet, through all the ups and downs, they keep finding their way back to each other.  One-shot inspired by the song "Wouldn't Change a Thing." Eli/Clare.


**Yes yes, I've jumped on the Eli/Clare bandwagon. I've been trying to figure out something to write about them. So here is a little one-shot inspired by the song "Wouldnt Change a Thing" from...*sigh* Camp Rock 2. It fits them so well its insane. Listen to it yourself, you'll see it just oozes Eli and Clare.  
**

**I do change points a view through out this, so i hope it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy!**

Wouldn't Change a Thing**  
**

**_We are face to face, but we don't see eye to eye_**

She was so confusing.

She wasn't judgmental, or vain. She didn't judge Adam for being transgender. She didn't judge me for wearing eye liner, or covering myself in black.

I had seen pictures of her before her surgery which she had hesitantly shown me.

"I wasn't the best looking." She told me over and over, but I couldn't imagine her ever looking ugly.

"Well in that case…" I laughed and she gently slapped my shoulder. Her hair had been longer, and she wore the glasses I had accidently ran over on the first day of school. Secretly, that day is one of the best days of my life.

Her skin was just as soft. Her lips just as supple. But I could tell she was most confident now. That made me happy. I hoped that I had something to do with that.

**_Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane_**

Don't get me wrong, just because the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen was into me didn't mean that I had lost my edge.

I still drove a hearse. I still wore dark clothes. I still fought the ass hole that pissed me off. Even if she didn't want me to.

When he had told me that "when they had sex, he'd be gentle" it got my mind racing. The thought of Fitz de-flowering the innocent and sweet Clare, it disgusted me. Someone so pure should never be in the arms of someone so cruel.

And yet,

The thought of Clare's exposed skin, her hair messy and lips swollen. Her love for vampires making her the ultimate vixen…

But I had to shake those thoughts from my head.

Someone so pure should never be in the arms of someone so dark. But I wanted her in my arms more then I should. I wanted to be the one whom she chose to be with her in every way possible.

**_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_**

I hated Eli. I hated how he would go and get himself hurt just to "teach Fitz a lesson."

I hated his hearse and his constant mind changing.

I hated his really attractive smirk and his writing advice.

The fact that he saw right through me, even when I tried my best to shut him out.

When I saw him down the hall bleeding, I hated that I rushed to him.

I hated that when I wiped away the blood from his lips, I felt a surge of adrenaline.

When he doesn't stop provoking Fitz, and once again, Fitz says "This isn't over."

I hated that I still put my arm around him, because I know what it means when I keep going back to him.

I'm falling in love with him.

**_We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars_**

Before I'd met Eli, I never thought about doing anything even remotely against the rules.

Skipping class was something that would have never crossed my mind. Even if KC had begged me, or looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, I would never have found myself skipping class with him.

Eli was such a dark guy. Something I wasn't used to. It amazed me that he was interested in someone like me.

I wasn't into heavy metal or comics.

He wasn't into vampire fiction or god.

And yet, we fit together so perfectly.

**_You're the harmony to every song I sing_**

"Now, let's talk about something more important like, how you're gonna thank me for getting Simpson off your back." A smirk lit up his face. It made my heart skip a beat, but I remained composed. I learned how to control this feeling and retaliate his snide comments.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know…" And with that, I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were just as soft as I remembered, and fantasized about. She was surprised, and I heard a little gasp leave her lips.

Her hands gripped my shoulder and tickled my hair. For someone known as "Saint Clare," she sure knew how to act pretty unsaint-like. Her lips parted, letting our tongues dance. I knew Adam wasn't there to yell "cut," but I stopped the kiss anyway. I didn't want my hormones to get the best of me.

She looked disheveled. Her hair was messy and her lips swollen. I told her I had a French exam and she let me go.

I gave her one last smirk and walked away.

Clare Edwards, you are such a little vixen.

Eli Goldsworthy, you are such a pain in the ass.

**_And I wouldn't change a thing._**


End file.
